Faxness beware
by love-life.live-love
Summary: Song-fic. Sort of. Includes Need you now by Lady Antubellum, and Love me By JBieber. Rated T just in case. Between Max and Fang. The rest of the flock not included.


ONE SHOT HERE PEOPLE! NOT JP! DON'T OWN MR OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! THANKS! Max, Fang and the Flock are at school. Fang has a girlfriend, Alison.

MPOV

I was in my room, listening to the radio. Songs often expressed how I felt. How I felt about Fang. Sure he kissed me a few times, but later on he said that it was nothing. Just a phase of attraction. It wasn't for me though. I loved him. I loved his smirk. His laugh that lit up the world and made the stars shine. Inspiration hit me, and I started writing, finishing my song quickly. I pulled out my guitar and began to play the melody I had created

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

There were so many good memories in our past, that eliminated all the bad ones.

_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_

I thought about going and telling him so often. But I had never gotten round to it, I reached for the phone my Mom had given me, snapping my hand back at the last second.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

Did he think about me

_For me it happens all the time_

My thoughts always strayed to him.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

I needed him so much right now. He was what I woke up to everyday.

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

I didn't know how much longer I could go without him. He had always been there for me, but I wanted him as more than a friend right now. I needed him as more than a friend right now

_I just need you now_

He couldn't see that I needed him, he had no idea

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door_

I didn't drink alcohol, but I really felt like it now. Whiskey was strong, just what I wanted. Too bad we didn't have any.

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

I want him to kiss me again, but this time I wouldn't pull away, I wouldn't run. I would tell him everything, and we would fly off into the sunset

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one,_

_I'm a little drunk and_

_I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without I just need you now_

I was so caught up in my song I didn't notice the unwanted visitor sneak into my room

_woah woaaah. Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all_

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now_

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_I just need you now (wait)_

_Ooo, baby, I need you now_

I finished my song without another thought.

"Fang I need you so much. Why can't you see that I love you?" I whispered to myself, falling back on my bed and trying to hold back tears I knew would end up coming anyway. I heard my bed squeak suddenly, and I opened my eyes slightly to see Fang staring at me intently.

"Did you mean it Max? What you said? You're not just playing around? Are you?" He said quietly, face and voice void of emotion. He had heard me singing, and he had heard my whisper at the end.

I shot up in bed. I wanted to stay, kiss him. Ask him if he loved me too. But I already knew the answer. I would get rejected. Fang had a girlfriend anyway, he would leave. Or if he didn't, we wouldn't be the same, he would avoid me, and I couldn't take that, it would be too much, all of it. I could handle being torn to bits by Erasers, that would be better than this actually. It would be quick, I wouldn't feel much, the pain wouldn't last. I couldn't, however, handle rejection from the guy I loved with everything I had, I could already feel my heart breaking into little pieces that only Fang could put back together. This pain would last forever, and it is much more painful than any physical pain.

My mom once told me, 'there is other pain bedsides physical' and I had dismissed it. I had done the worst thing in the world, just by not listening to my Mother, whom I hardly knew. I jumped out the window quickly, doing my super-speed thing and left the country in minutes.

**

* * *

~~~~~~~I shall Ramble on to make this chapter have more words. This, by the way, is a line. Do not question it.~~~~~~~

* * *

**

FPOV

I heard Max singing in her room, I smiled. Max's voice was one of the things I loved about her. One of the many things that made me fall in love with her. God I had fallen hard, but there wouldn't be anyone there to catch me. My "Girlfriend" Alison, was in on my plan, it was a pretend relationship, to make Max jealous. Alison was a nice girl and I easily convinced her to help me. I crept into her room, listening to her beautiful voice.

_woah woaaah. Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all_

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now_

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_I just need you now (wait)_

_Ooo, baby, I need you now_

Huh, I wonder who she was singing about. Who did she need? She whispered something quietly, still oblivious to the fact I was here. I strained to her it.

"Fang, I need you so much. Why can't you see that I love you?" Wait, What? Max just said she loves me. I had to be sure though, so I sat on her bed, making it squeak. Max peeped open her eyes to look at me.

"Did you mean it Max? What you said? You're not just playing around? Are you?" Max's shock showed on her face and she had flown out the window in seconds. I followed her out, to find that she was using her super speed, and I would never catch up to her. I landed in a nearby forest, punching the nearest tree to me. I had blown my chance. max was gone. Something dropped on my head from the tree above, a heart shaped leaf. I vaguely remembered my promise to Max that I would go and carve our names into a tree. Without thinking I found a sharp stone, engraving our names forever into the tree-with-heart-shaped-leaves.

_M+F Forever. _

_Max if you read this, look at a leaf from this tree, see why I picked it._

_Love, Fnick_

_

* * *

_

**~~~~~~~I shall Ramble on to make this chapter have more words. This, by the way, is a line. Do not question it.~~~~~~~  
**

* * *

MPOV

I flew around for a while, managing to get to Australia within a few hours. When I reached the house, I saw the lights on in Fang's room, still unable to face him, I flew into a nearby forest wondering around the trees. Suddenly, something caught my eye, it was an engraving, on a tree. It was os dark I wouldn't have seen it if not for my raptor vision. I walked up to the tree to see what it said.

_M+F Forever. _

_Max if you read this, look at a leaf from this tree, see why I picked it._

_Love, Fnick_

Fang had written it. I knew he had. One particular word seemed to stand out from the rest. Love. Fang had signed with LOVE. As in he loved me back. Maybe it was as a brother sister term though. He probably only did this because of the promise he made to me. Although, he told me to pick a tree. I reached up, plucking a leaf from the tree above me. The shape of it had me frozen, it was a heart shaped leaf. He did love me in the way I loved him. In an instant I was up in Fangs room, listening to him start playing a song.

_My friends say I'm a fool to think_  
_That you're the one for me_  
_I guess I'm just a sucker for love_  
_'Cuz honestly the truth is that_  
_You know I'm never leavin'_  
_'Cuz you're my angel sent from above_  
_Baby you can do no wrong_  
_My money is yours_  
_Give you little more because I love ya, love ya_  
_With me, girl, is where you belong_  
_Just stay right here_  
_I promise my dear I'll put nothin above ya. above ya_  
_Love me, Love me_  
_Say that you love me_  
_Fool me, Fool me_  
_Oh how you do me_  
_Kiss me, Kiss me_  
_Say that you miss me_  
_Tell me what I wanna hear_  
_Tell me you (love me)_  
_Love me, Love me_  
_Say that you love me_  
_Fool me, Fool me_  
_Oh how you do me_  
_Kiss me, Kiss me_  
_Say that you miss me_  
_Tell me what I wanna hear_  
_Tell me u love me_  
_People try to tell me_  
_But I still refuse to listen_  
_Cuz they don't get to spend time with you_  
_A minute with you is worth more than_  
_A thousand days without your love, oh your love_  
_Baby you can do no wrong_  
_My money is yours_  
_Give you little more because I love ya, love ya_  
_With me, girl, is where you belong_  
_Just stay right here_  
_I promise my dear I'll put nothin above ya. above ya_  
_Love me, Love me_  
_Say that you love me_  
_Fool me, Fool me_  
_Oh how you do me_  
_Kiss me , kiss me_  
_Say that u miss me_  
_Tell me what I wanna hear_  
_Tell me you love me._  
_Love me, Love me_  
_Say that you love me_  
_Fool me, Fool me_  
_Oh how you do me_  
_Kiss me , kiss me_  
_Say that u miss me_  
_Tell me what I wanna hear_  
_Tell me you love me._  
_My heart is blind but I don't care_  
_'Cuz when I'm with you everything has disappeared_  
_And every time I hold you near_  
_I never wanna let you go, oh_  
_Love me, Love me_  
_Say that you love me_  
_Fool me, Fool me_  
_Oh how you do me_  
_Kiss me , kiss me_  
_Say that u miss me_  
_Tell me what I wanna hear_  
_Tell me you love me._  
_Love me, Love me_  
_Say that you love me_  
_Fool me, Fool me_  
_Oh how you do me_  
_Kiss me, kiss me_  
_Say that you miss me_  
_Tell me what I wanna hear_  
_Tell me you love me_

"I do love you Fang, I'm not in denial anymore. Every time I see you with _Alison,_" I whispered, growling her name, "it kills me Fang. I always wanted to be that girl in your arms. I miss you Fang and I need you. Now more than ever before" I finished, my eyes meeting his in a powerful gaze, it seemed he was searching to see in my eyes that it was true, that I meant every word I had said. I meant every Syllable I had said. I told the truth. _Kiss me now Fang_. I willed with my mind for him to do it. Boy, did he do it, he had me pinned against the wall in seconds, kissing me fiercely, but it was also gentle. This was almost better than flying, Fang's soft, warm lips against mine, felt even better than the caressing winds in the sky. Fang unraveled his wings, placing them against the wall to create two walls between us and the world. I wouldn't have noticed if the world blew up, Fang would protect me when I needed it and vice versa. His arms went possessively around my waist, his hands slightly under my shirt, our kisses grew hungrier, our eighteen year old hormones raging. I began to take off his shirt and we had a great night. If you know what I mean… ;)

I woke up, breathing hard. That was such a good dream. Too bad it was just that, a dream. Fang was still with Alison, we hadn't just shared a night never to be forgotten and he didn't love me. I rolled over, Fang was lying next to me, his dark eyes like pools of mist. The six words he said next made me realise something.

"I love you so much Max," He breathed.

**

* * *

**

~~~~~~~I shall Ramble on to make this chapter have more words. This, by the way, is a line. Do not question it.~~~~~~~

* * *

FPOV

Max had been gone for hours. I had written a song. It explained everything pretty well, I think. Sighing, I walked across the room to pick up my guitar, beginning to play my song: Love Me. **(A/N: By Justin Bieber. I do not have 'Bieber Fever' but I do like this song by JBieber.)**

_My friends say I'm a fool to think  
__That you're the one for me  
_My friends all thought that I should just get me a girl who would love me, instead of being in denial, then not loving me at all.  
_I guess I'm just a sucker for love  
_I guess I just wanted love. But from her only, from the one I loved.  
_'Cuz honestly the truth is that  
__You know I'm never leavin'  
_I would never leave her again, it was absolute hell when the boys and the girls separated.  
_'Cuz you're my angel sent from above  
_She really was, with the wings and all.  
_Baby you can do no wrong  
_Nothing she ever did was wrong. There was the time though, when she nearly killed herself, trying to get that stupid chip out.  
_My money is yours  
_I didn't actually have much money, but I'd do what I could  
_Give you little more because I love ya, love ya  
__With me, girl, is where you belong  
_We should be together. It's where we belong; in each others arms  
_Just stay right here  
__I promise my dear I'll put nothing above ya. Above ya  
_Ha! like I could!  
_Love me, Love me  
__Say that you love me  
_All I wanted was for those three words to come out of her mouth  
_Fool me, Fool me  
__Oh how you do me  
__Kiss me, Kiss me  
_Please do!  
_Say that you miss me  
_say you miss me kissing you, miss me being there  
_Tell me what I wanna hear_

As long as it's the truth.  
_Tell me you (love me)_  
_Love me, Love me_  
_Say that you love me_  
_Fool me, Fool me_  
_Oh how you do me_  
_Kiss me, Kiss me_  
_Say that you miss me_  
_Tell me what I wanna hear_  
_Tell me u love me_  
_People try to tell me_  
_But I still refuse to listen  
_I wouldn't listen to what other people said about our relationship  
_Cuz they don't get to spend time with you  
__A minute with you is worth more than  
__A thousand days without your love, oh your love  
_I would spend a thousand days with your love, for just one minute of it.  
_Baby you can do no wrong  
__My money is yours  
__Give you little more because I love ya, love ya  
__With me, girl, is where you belong  
__Just stay right here  
__I promise my dear I'll put nothin above ya. above ya  
__Love me, Love me  
__Say that you love me  
__Fool me, Fool me  
__Oh how you do me  
__Kiss me , kiss me  
__Say that u miss me  
__Tell me what I wanna hear  
__Tell me you love me.  
__Love me, Love me  
__Say that you love me  
__Fool me, Fool me  
__Oh how you do me  
__Kiss me , kiss me  
__Say that u miss me  
__Tell me what I wanna hear  
__Tell me you love me.  
__My heart is blind but I don't care  
__'Cuz when I'm with you everything has disappeared  
__And every time I hold you near  
__I never wanna let you go, oh  
__Love me, Love me  
__Say that you love me  
__Fool me, Fool me  
__Oh how you do me  
__Kiss me , kiss me  
__Say that u miss me  
__Tell me what I wanna hear  
__Tell me you love me.  
__Love me, Love me  
__Say that you love me  
__Fool me, Fool me  
__Oh how you do me  
__Kiss me, kiss me  
__Say that you miss me  
__Tell me what I wanna hear  
__Tell me you love me_

I hung my head fighting back tears.

"I do love you Fang, I'm not in denial anymore. Every time I see you with _Alison,_" She whispered, growling Alison's name, "it kills me Fang. I always wanted to be that girl in your arms. I miss you Fang and I need you. Now more than ever before" I snapped my head up to look at her, searching her eyes to see if she was telling the truth. I kept my face completely impassive. But there was no lies in the words she had just said. I pinned her against the wall in seconds, leaning in to kiss her fiercely. I got a reaction out of her, after the initial shock wore off, she kissed me back passionately, her fingers tangled in my hair. Delighted at the response, I nibbled her bottom lip slightly, asking, pleading. Her mouth opened slightly, and I carefully slid my tongue inside it. We fought for dominance. I won the duel, exploring eagerly inside her mouth. I created walls between us and the world with my wings, the world could have blown up and I wouldn't have noticed. I would protect her though. She. Was. MINE! Our kisses began to grow hungry, filled with lust and longing. My hands slowly slid under her shirt, not wanting to pressure her. But she was eager. She wanted this, us. She pulled off my shirt quickly. I think that _you_ can guess what happened.

I woke up sweating slightly. God I wish that dream had been real. I rolled over, to see my wings were out, only to find them wrapped around an Angel. Max. As she opened her eyes, I whispered to her.

"I love you so much Max," The recognition in her eyes made me realise something.

M+F POV

Last. Night. Was. Not. A. Dream.

**Awww! They had the same thought at the end. Is that not cute? **

***CoughReviewCough***


End file.
